Numb
by Leojak
Summary: Not good at this.. OK, there's no Mutant X or Eckhart. It's just Emma and Shalimar having a little late-night...adventure... No, not like that! Jeez... It IS ES slash, though...


Title: Numb  
  
Author: SlimSanta  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! They all belong to.uh, Marvel? I dunno. And the song 'Numb' belongs to Linkin Park, and can be found on their new album, Meteora. Please don't sue me! I have a computer and three cats to think about! But speaking of suing, how about suing whoever made the decision to kill Emma off! Grr.  
  
Genre: I dunno. Angst? Drama? Whatever. And this is kinda songficy.  
  
Pairing: Shalimar/Emma.  
  
Summary: Uhhhhh. Erm. Oh, just friggin' read it!  
  
Warnings: Um, other than the fact that this is my first fic, this is *gasp* slash! Ooooo. Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as 2+1 is 4. No, wait a sec.  
  
Notes: *blahblah*= song-lyrics. /blahblah/ = thoughts. Review me! Don't waste your time flaming me. I'm already flaming myself more than you ever could.  
  
Author's Note(Nope, I don't shut up): I know the song kinda doesn't fit, but this was an idea that just hit me on the side of the head, held me down and screamed "Write me you goddamn gnome, write me!!!"  
  
---------------****---------------  
  
*I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface*  
  
We enter a bedroom, with a huge bed in the middle of the room. Two people are sleeping in it. We can't see who it is yet.  
  
*Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes*  
  
As we zoom in, we see that the two persons are Shalimar and Emma. Shalimar has her arms wrapped safely around Emma.  
  
*[Caught in the undertow/  
  
Just caught in the undertow]*  
  
We see someone outside the window. They are carrying guns and are heavily armored. They approach the window carefully, so they won't wake Emma and Shalimar. But Shalimar senses them, and her eyes snap open.  
  
*Every step that I take is another mistake to you*  
  
The men outside crash through the window, and attacks Shalimar, and a now awake Emma.  
  
*[Caught in the undertow/  
  
Just caught in the undertow]*  
  
The two girls fight bravely, but there are too many enemies, and they are too tired. And it's hard to fight when you're not fully clothed. Shalimar gets knocked out, and the men drag Emma off, kicking and screaming.  
  
*I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you*  
  
Shalimar awakes and gets up, standing slightly unsteadily. She looks around and sees that Emma isn't there. Emotions flash across her face. First confusion, then fear, and finally, despair. She falls to her knees, and starts sobbing. Suddenly, she screams Emma's name. The cry is filled with rage, loneliness and sadness.  
  
*Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control*  
  
Shalimar goes crazy, and starts ripping the room apart. Mattresses get torn apart and covers and pillows fly.  
  
*'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart  
  
Right in front of you*  
  
The rage-filled feral is about to fling a pillow at the nearest nightstand, when she catches a glimpse of a picture standing on it. It's a picture of her and Emma. Shalimar has Emma cradled against her. The two of them are looking at each other with an expression that can only be described as love. Shalimar drops the pillow in her hands, and picks the picture frame up. She looks at it, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
*[Caught in the undertow/  
  
Just caught in the undertow]*  
  
Shalimar caresses the picture, and she knows what she has to do.  
  
*Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
[Caught in the undertow/  
  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take*  
  
Shalimar gets a hard look on her face as she puts the picture frame back down, and leaves the room. She returns minutes later, fully clothed.  
  
*I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you*  
  
Shalimar jumps out the broken window, and her eyes glow. She spots the tracks of Emma's kidnappers. Being quiet doesn't even occur to her; she is full out running, following the tracks and Emma's scent.  
  
*And I know  
  
I may end up  
  
Failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you*  
  
Shalimar has caught up with the kidnappers, who have set up camp. They did obviously not expect Shalimar to wake up as fast as she did. Shalimar spots Emma. She is knocked out, and tied to a tree. Blood is trickling down her forehead from a cut. A low growl builds in Shalimar's throat. It soon becomes a full-fledged roar.  
  
*I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you*  
  
Using all her speed and strength, Shalimar takes the camp apart. The kidnappers fly left and right, and so does everything else. After a few minutes, nothing is left standing but Emma and Shalimar. The feral limps over to Emma, and puts a hand on her cheek. Emma groans slightly, and opens her eyes. She looks confused for a second, then she remembers. She locks eyes with Shalimar, who is on the verge of tears. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then Shalimar unties Emma, who collapses into the feral's arms. They both sink to the ground, exhausted, both mentally and physically. Again, they make eye contact, and they lean in, and their lips meet. The kiss is reassuring, comforting and filled with love. They part, and Emma buries her face in Shalimar's neck. Shalimar closes her eyes and sighs. She wraps her arms even tighter around Emma. She lets her tears flow freely down her face. /I almost lost her./ She thinks. /I won't let it happen again./  
  
*I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]* 


End file.
